Manufacturers of portable electronic devices consistently struggle to reduce wasted space within the devices so that the devices can be made increasingly smaller and/or include greater amounts of functionality. Board to board connectors provide a practical way of connecting a flexible printed circuit board to a rigid printed circuit board. Unfortunately, because there is no solid connection (i.e. soldered connection) between the connector and receptacle of a board to board connector, the design of a board to board connector can be undesirably large in order to provide an efficient enough coupling to pass a sufficient amount of power and data through the board-to-board connector.